I Hate Everything About You
by Stargatecrazy
Summary: Sweeney Todd hates a lot of things. But why does he hate the woman who would do anything for him?


**Title**: I Hate Everything About You

**Inspired** **By**: I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace

**Summary**: Sweeney Todd hates a lot of things. But why does he hate the woman who would do anything for him?

**Author's** **Note**: My first Sweeney Todd fanfic. I just wanted to do a bit of character exploration to see if I could get Sweeney in character. Please tell me what you think of it.

**Unbeta'd **so sorry for any mistakes!

* * *

Hate. Not being able to stand someone. The emotion of intense dislike. Sweeney Todd knew what hate was. He hated London, hated what his life had become and he hated Judge Turpin.

Hate was a strong emotion. Sweeney Todd knew this. His hate for the world and the men in it lead him to murder; seeing nothing but red.

And as his landlady left the barber shop, after depositing his never eaten anyway dinner on the table near the door, Sweeney Todd contemplated his hate for Nellie Lovett.

Grudgingly the demon barber let himself admit that he didn't hate Mrs Lovett as much as he possibly could. No, his hate for her was nothing compared to his hate of mankind and of the man that ruined his life. None the less, he knew he hated the petite baker.

She was useful. He wasn't denying that. What he would do if she didn't destroy the evidence of his crimes, he did not know. Most likely he'd have been discovered and hanged by now if it wasn't for her practical thinking.

She gave him a place to stay, a place to plot, a place to murder and complete his revenge. Sweeney sank deeper into his thoughts as he realised she also washed his bloodied clothes and fed him even though he never ate. He didn't even have to pay rent; not that she needed it now her business was booming.

But all of her charity was ruined by her incessant chatter. "How are you this morning, Mr T? Look at this dreary weather, Mr Todd. Isn't it awful?"

She drove him mad, the woman never shut up. Her constant need for conversation against his desire for silence. She knew he hated it, but did it regardless, yet another reason for his hate.

She was always there, a smile on her face, a hand on his arm.

As usual, his thoughts began to drift to Lucy. Nothing like his Lucy was Mrs Lovett. His sweet, innocent, virtuous Lucy could not be compared to the conniving, slightly whorish nature of the baker downstairs. With a growl, the barber's darkening thoughts continued.

Where was Nellie Lovett then? When his Lucy needed someone most?

"Tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen to me." She'd said.

"Obviously you didn't try hard enough." He muttered aloud.

"What was that, dearie?"

Startled, Sweeney's head jerked round. His brooding had been longer in the real world than in his head, he realised, as he watched Mrs Lovett collect his cold uneaten dinner. Dinner tray in hand, she looked at him expectantly.

One more thing to add to his reasons for hating his landlady. How any word from him seemed to spark hope in her eyes.

Grunting he turned away, hoping she'd get the point. A loud sigh followed by the sound of the door closing, told him she did.

Slowly his thoughts drifted treacherously back to thoughts of her again. They were so different. Barber and Baker. Brooder and talker. Yet, he paused in his thoughts, head drifting up, both lost and dark inside….

Hesitantly he stood up from the chair he had been sat on. He trudged his way down the wooden stairs to the door of the pie shop. Quietly he entered.

The dinner rush had only just abated and instead of clearing up, an exhausted Nellie Lovett was collapsed tiredly in her favourite chair in the parlour. Her eyes were closed; a small content smile on her face.

Sweeney studied her closely before his permanent frown deepened. Perhaps what he hated the most about the woman was how he couldn't stop thinking about her. Maybe it was the fact that when his body couldn't stay awake any longer and he succumbed to sleep, it was her face, not the yellow haired Lucy's, that appeared in his dreams.

As Sweeney turned to leave, lest the baker wake to find him watching her, his thoughts bypassed the truth. Maybe he hadn't come to that conclusion yet, maybe he had but chose to ignore it, instead focussing on his revenge.

The real reason Sweeney Todd hated Nellie Lovett wasn't because of her annoying persistence and wasn't because she was the complete opposite of his late wife. It was because she'd made the Demon Barber do the one thing he wouldn't, shouldn't, couldn't do…

The tired, dark, annoying, slightly insane woman had wormed her way into his chest and the dead man's heart had starting beating again…

Sweeney Todd had begun to care.

* * *

**I was going to have, 'Sweeney Todd had fallen in love' at the end, but I changed it because with out a load of other stuff happening, I can't say Sweeny loves her (as much as my shipper heart wants it) with out it seeming OOC.**

**Review if you liked it…or if you didn't I suppose…. :)**


End file.
